April fools
by CelticMarmalade
Summary: sap, but funny sap.


This is pure sap, but I like it

This is pure sap, but I like it. I hate myself for liking it but I do so there.

Anyhu, they ain't mine(if u haven't already guessed that was the disclaimer)

Have fun y'all.

"Ok Duncan you've taken it too far this time!"

"Why? Aren't I allowed to make my own decisions in these things?"

Methos and Duncan stood squared off against each other in the barge, neither wanting to back down from their opinions. Methos scowled, 

"Look, I'm not the best example of an immortal, but heck I am the eldest! I know what you're doing is a mistake!" he yelled.

"You've done it before!"

"That's how I know!"

Duncan glared at Methos and was about to reply when they both felt the familiar tingle up their spines. Glancing at each other they drew their swords and stood either side of the door. A figure in a long leather coat waltzed in and ducked as Duncan and Methos jumped from behind the door. They both relaxed their swords as they saw Amanda jump away from them.

"Jesus guys! There's being careful and then there's being blood thirsty!" She took of her coat and sat on the sofa, Duncan threw a warning glance at Methos and sat beside her. Quickly he pulled her into his lap and grasped her hand, Amanda giggled and lifted her hand to allow the sparkling diamond to catch the light.

"You still like it then?" Duncan teased,

"I've stole better, but I've been told it's the thought that counts." Amanda kissed Duncan and then turned to smirk at Methos.

"So old man I gather you've heard the news?"

"Yes and I don't like it one bit. You're enough trouble for a couple of days let alone forever!"

"No one said anything about forever, technically it will only be until one of us gets killed." Amanda teased and Duncan tensed his arms around her.

"Ha ha very funny, lets all make Duncan uncomfortable!"

Methos glared at the two giggling immortals. Without another word he stormed out of the barge muttering something about getting a beer at Joes.

"Finally the old timer left!" Amanda remarked as she turned in Duncans lap to straddle his thighs and lock his lips in a passionate kiss, breaking away she grinned like a cheshire cat. "It took you long enough Mac, I'd almost given up hope!"

"Hey, you have to make sure it's the right time and place. You girls can be picky!" he kissed her again and then looked up at her, "You knew I was going to ask you to marry me?"

"Duh! You don't get to be my age and not learn a thing or two about people macleod!" 

they both laughed as Duncan lifted his new fiance off of the sofa and carried her to the bed.

Joe's:

"HE what?" Joe yelled as Methos downed his third pint.

"He asked Amanda to marry him, can you imagine having her around all the time! The trouble they would get into!"

"Does he realise what she's like? Does she realise what he's like? Do they know each other at all?" Joe rested his head in his hands, "This can only end in disaster."

"Disaster?"

Joe and Methos looked up as Richie entered the bar and sat beside them, "What's going on?" he asked.

"Oh only the worst example of love's blindness I've ever witnessed!" Methos fumed, Richie looked perplexed, "What?"

"Duncan asked Amanda to marry him and she said yes." Joe muttered.

"Wow that's great! Isn't that great?" Richie looked confused at Methos and Joe's depressed faces.

"Amanda does nothing but get Duncan into trouble, Duncan is to uptight to spend the rest of his life with someone like Amanda, it'll distract him." Methos grumbled.

"So? Look you guys, they love each other!"

"What the hell has that got to do with anything! They've spent the last couple of hundred years having an on off relationship, it worked! Now their going to confuse everything!" Joe yelled, "They are going to drive each other insane!"

"Their grown ups, they know what their doing!" Richie protested.

"Grown ups? Please! Amanda acts about sixteen and Duncan doesn't have a clue!" Methos laughed, "If they don't kill each other, I will out of pity!"

"You guys are just being harsh on them. I'm gonna go say my congratulations." With that Richie got up and stormed out of the bar.

The barge:

"Duncan? Amanda?" Richie yelled as he got to the door of the barge, hearing no answer he let himself in, "Guys?" 

Suddenly two shapes flew towards him and he ducked suddenly, "What the?"

"Oh it's you Richie, sorry." Amanda laughed as she held out a hand to Richie who was sprawled out across the floor.

"Do you always attack visitors Duncan?" Richie glared at Mac, who just grinned stupidly.

"Only the really annoying ones. Come in, have a drink."

"Sure, anyway I heard about you guys and I came to offer my hearty congratulations."

"Why thank you Richie, that's very kind of you. But it's unwarranted."

"What do you mean?"

"Well we're not actually going to get married." Amanda smirked.

"What?"

"Its simple, Methos and Joe always get uptight when Amanda arrives, it's just neither of them noticed what today's date was." Duncan handed Richie a beer and sat beside Amanda.

"Today's date?" Richie asked confused,

"Think about it," Amanda prompted. Suddenly Richie grinned and threw back his head and laughed.

"Oh god they're going to kill you guys!" he shook his head, "Man they're back at the bar going nuts and you guys were playing an April fools gag on them? Genius!"

"We're glad you approve, theirs just one thing!" Amanda grinned.

"Huh?"

"You can't tell them it's a prank, we're going to play it out for a while, you know pretend to be planning it and everything."

"Cool, sure I won't tell them." Richie grinned, "Their gonna kill all of us if they find out though."

"We're aware, but we've been planning this for a while." Duncan leant back and put his arm around Amanda, "A very long while."

Richie shook his head again and smiled, finishing his beer he stood up and laughed softly, "Oh this is going to be good. I've gotta jet anyway you guys so I'll see you round!" they waved him off and then looked at each other and laughed.

"Oh Duncan they are going to murder us in our sleep when they find out, especially Richie!" 

"Yes well, if the watchers were better they'd already know we got married about eighty years ago. It's not our fault everyone's so unobservant. Heck maybe we should actually get wedding rings!" he joked.

"Yeah, that would make it more official wouldn't it? Though technically we've both been dead since we got married so really that whole 'till death do us part' thing has gone out the window!" Amanda laughed.

"Hey, we make our own rules, wife!" Duncan grabbed Amanda and pulled her in for a passionate kiss and she melted against him. "Mmmm I never get tired of that nickname, even if it means leaving every now and again so that we don't kill each other!"

"Yup."


End file.
